borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough
Gameplay Resources Being an RPG, the game is all about quests. But mastering the quests alone is just one step to beating the game. As you traverse the land of Pandora you will find many different enemies, friends, weapons, ammunition and much more. To help you through this there are a few good places to start your journey below: *Quests *Playable Characters *Enemies *Weapons *Notable NPCs *Vehicles Special PC features Exporting jpg files of items In any menu right click on the item in question. Select the export screen shot option. The picture should then be in the my documents folder in the my games / borderlands. Here is an example screen shot using this method: Control Schemes The Xbox360 Control Scheme :: Ground Combat *A - Jump *X - Reload, Pick up (Hold ''X ''to instantly grab multiple things and/or instantly equip a new gun or shield) *B - Crouch *Y - Cycle through equipped weapons *Left Stick - Move around *Right Stick - Look around/aim, Click to Melee *LB - Character-specific skill *RB - Throw Grenade *LT - Zoom/Ironsight *RT - Shoot *Back button - Open up inventory screen and all the corresponding menus (map, skills, etcetera. Hold back to skip straight to the map) *Start - Open game menu *Directional Pad - Select individual weapons : Thanks to Sheep for the information! Vehicular Combat *Left Stick - Forward and backward (moves in direction that you are looking. Click to honk *Right Stick - Look around *LT - Fire Main Weapon *RT - Fire Driver Machine Gun *LB - Turbo *RB - View Rear *Y - Swap Seat *X - Enter/Exit Vehicle *''A - Lock Main Weapon onto nearby target'' The Playstation 3 Control Scheme *X - jump *'Square' - Reload, Pick up (Hold to instantly grab multiple things and/or instantly equip a new gun or shield) *'Circle' - Crouch *'Triangle' - Cycle through equipped weapons *Left Stick - Move around *Left Stick (Click) - Sprint *Right Stick - Look around/aim *Right Stick (Click) - Melee Attack *L1 - Character-specific skill *R1 - Throw Grenade *L2 - Zoom/Ironsight *R2 - Shoot *Select - Open up inventory screen and all the corresponding menus (map, skills, etcetera. Hold back to skip straight to the map) *Start - Open game menu *Directional Pad - Select individual weapons The PC Control Scheme :: Ground Combat *Space - Jump *R - Reload, Pick up (Hold ''E ''to instantly grab multiple things and/or instantly equip a new gun or shield) *C - Crouch *Scroll Wheel - Cycle through equipped weapons *WASD - Move around *Mouse - Look around/aim *Left arrow key - Look left *Right arrow key - Look right *E - Interaction key (Open doors, enter vehicles, talk to questgives, etcetera. Also reloads) *V ''- Melee attack'' *F - Character-specific skill *G - Throw Grenade *H'' - Honk Horn (while in vehicle)'' *Right Click - Zoom/Ironsight *Left Click - Shoot *I - Open up inventory screen and all the corresponding menus (map, skills, etcetera. Hold I to skip straight to the map) *Tab - Open up inventory screen and all the corresponding menus (map, skills, etcetera. Hold Tab to skip straight to the map) *Hold Tab- Open map *1-4 - Select individual weapons *K'' - Opens up your skill sets'' *O - Opens your friendslist *Escape - Open game menu (Options (audio/video/keys/gamepad), Exit and Friends) Vehicular Combat (considering you're without a buddy in the drivers seat) - Runner *Space - Lock on to a target with your turret, tap it more to cycle through available targets in sight *G - Look behind you (turn camera 180 degrees) *E - Exit vehicle *C (crouch button) - Change position/seat *Left Click - Shoot the small gun (This weapon is located on the nose of the vehicle, and shoots only straight forward) *Right Click - Shoot the big gun (This is either the machine gun or the rocketlauncher) *Mouse - Look around/aim/steer *F - Turbo/boost (This will deplete a boost-meter, which recharges rather quick) Category:quests Category:Article stubs